


Самое важное

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Amnesiac Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Фик написан на заявку с джен-феста 8.05: «Дин теряет память и не помнит ни кто он сам, ни кто такой Сэм. Остаются только охотничьи навыки и инстинкты. И еще один инстинкт — оберегание Сэма».





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** немного крови и две отрубленные головы.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Когда в его жизнь врывается высокий лохматый парень, эта самая жизнь не так уж плоха. Он работает в автомастерской и живет в уютном коттедже у миссис Моддс, милейшей старушки-вдовы, которая так и норовит накормить его до отвала и то и дело причитает, как он похож на ее покойного мужа. Своих детей у старушки нет, так что, видимо, она попросту вываливает на него весь нерастраченный материнский инстинкт.  
      Ленни, его начальник, который и нашел его с полгода тому в овраге на окраине города — без денег, документов и со здоровым желваком на затылке вместо всего вышеперечисленного, — назвал его Джоном, пока он не вспомнит, как его зовут на самом деле. Конечно, Ленни не был оригинален и выбрал имя, которое используют в фильмах для таких вот беспамятных… или неопознанных трупов, и они уже вдоволь нашутились на эту тему — и эй, как же это странно, когда ты помнишь всякую ерунду вроде сюжета «Последнего бойскаута», но ничего не знаешь о самом себе. И все же имя что-то царапает внутри, что-то очень хрупкое и мягкое.  
      Он сидит на диване посреди светлой гостиной миссис Моддс, сплошь увешанной фотографиями в рамочках и забитой статуэтками и кружевными салфетками, а парень взволнованно и немного раздраженно бегает взад-вперед.  
      — Пустяковое дело, Сэм! — восклицает парень. — Займет дня два, не больше, Сэм! Я только туда и обратно, просто проветрюсь, Сэм! — Парень останавливается и смотрит на него. — Ну да, как же! Когда это у нас бывало просто?  
      Вопрос явно не требует ответа. Сэм — так зовут парня, он сам так сказал. И это имя тоже вызывает странное ощущение, но не такое, как «Джон». И описать это ощущение еще сложнее. Сэм утверждает, что они братья, хотя похожи они разве что ростом и отчасти цветом волос, но почему-то ему хочется верить.  
      — И что нам теперь делать, Дин? — наконец спрашивает Сэм  
      Он не сразу соображает, что обращаются к нему. Да, Сэм сказал, что его настоящее имя Дин. А еще застыл, когда услышал, как его называет Ленни. Видимо, с «Джоном» тот попал куда-то близко. Наверное, это какой-то его… их родственник. Или друг. Он не знает. Но Дин так Дин.  
      Он пожимает плечами:  
      — Поедем домой? Если я и вправду Дин, может, родные стены помогут мне вспомнить? Врачи так говорят.  
      Вообще-то врачи говорят, что травматическая амнезия — как, впрочем, и любая другая — штука сложная. Но есть все шансы, что память постепенно полностью восстановится. Но может и не полностью. Или совсем не. Всего этого он не говорит. У него такое чувство, что Сэм это и сам знает.  
      Сэм фыркает и качает головой.  
      — Родные стены… Да ты их уже видел. — Сэм кивает за окно, где припаркована крутая черная тачка. — И как, помогло? Знал бы ты, чего мне стоило ее найти! А отремонтировать! Какие-то уроды догнали ее аж до Монтаны и бросили посреди дороги, всю побитую.  
      Он снова пожимает плечами, не вполне понимая, о чем говорит Сэм. Это звучит как дурная шутка, потому что машина никак не может быть домом. Сэм смотрит на него с неясной грустью.  
      — Ты ее не помнишь, да, Дин? — тихо говорит он. — Ни ее, ни меня. — Потом выпрямляется и встряхивает головой. — Ладно. Мы с этим разберемся.  
      — Мы уже теряли память? — он удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
      Сэм устало проводит ладонью по лицу.  
      — И чего только мы не теряли…  
      В итоге он берет расчет, хотя Ленни уговаривает его остаться, собирает пожитки — и просто удивительно, как можно обрасти вещами всего за полгода, — сердечно прощается с миссис Моддс и садится в черную машину Сэма.  
  


* * *

      Как выяснилось, они с братом те еще чудики. Дин (кажется, он постепенно привык так себя называть) уже с месяц живет в этом… бункере, но до сих пор не может поверить, что это их дом. Впрочем, Сэм говорит, что они поселились тут не так давно, где-то года четыре назад. И советует особо по бункеру не бродить, потому что они еще не все здесь обследовали. Дин и не ходит: перемещается в основном между кухней и своей комнатой, куда Сэм натащил кучу всякого барахла, которое, по его словам, должно помочь вспомнить. Будь его воля, Сэм бы, наверное, и Импалу — ту самую черную тачку — приволок. Вроде как именно в ней они и провели большую часть жизни. Ну точно, чудики.  
      — Эй! — окликает его Сэм с порога кухни, и Дин поднимает голову от тарелки со свежеприготовленным бургером: мягкие булочки, сочная котлета, сыр, соус, помидоры, салат, огурчики — все как полагается. У Сэма озабоченное лицо.  
      Дин делает нечеловеческое усилие и проглатывает откушенный кусок, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Досадная трата такого чудесного бургера.  
      — Что-то случилось?  
      — Да… — Сэм чешет в затылке. — Нашлось небольшое дело, и раз уж ты… — Он делает беспомощный жест. — Я пытался его передать кому-нибудь, но все заняты. Я скатаюсь по-быстрому, ладно?  
      — Туда и обратно? — насмешливо спрашивает Дин. Он так и не поверил до конца в то, чем, по словам Сэма, они занимаются, хотя тот вряд ли стал бы придумывать такое… Сэм даже пытался кого-то там вызвать, но ничего не вышло, так что они замяли эту тему. Впрочем, судя по бункеру, который, кажется, достался им в наследство, что-то от «Секретных материалов» в их семейном бизнесе все же было.  
      Сэм неуверенно кивает:  
      — Ага. Ты ведь не обидишься?  
      Боже, ему точно надо патентовать этот жалобный взгляд! С таким взглядом даже сидя на паперти можно в рекордный срок стать миллионером.  
      Дин улыбается.  
      — Нет, не обижусь. Ты езжай, если надо.  
      Сэм светлеет лицом.  
      — Это всего на пару дней, честно, — говорит он и уходит собираться.  
  


* * *

      Сэм не возвращается ни через пару дней, ни через неделю, его телефон не отвечает, и Дин начинает паниковать.  
      Он как-то не сообразил спросить, куда тот направляется, а Сэм, видимо, так же не сообразил ему сообщить, поэтому Дин начинает поиски с комнаты Сэма, но там не попадается ничего существенного. Тогда Дин идет в «гостиную», как он называет огромный зал с колоннами, длинными столами и расставленными по стенам книжными шкафами. На одном из столов, среди книг по психиатрии и каких-то древних томов, он находит распечатку газеты с заметкой о пропавших людях.  
      Тогда Дин спускается в гараж.  
      Из всего железа, что там стоит, на ходу, как ни странно, лишь старый, но ухоженный на вид черный мотоцикл, поэтому Дин берет его.  
      Уже на полпути к цели — маленькому городку в Луизиане — Дин вспоминает про джипиэс. Сигнал идет откуда-то с окраины.  
Импалу Дин замечает еще издалека. Кто-то загнал ее в кусты на обочине дороги и заложил ветками, но накануне была гроза, и ветер сдвинул часть, обнажая блестящий капот. Вокруг никого не видно, но Дин все равно останавливается и дальше идет пешком — на всякий случай. В салоне пусто. Следов борьбы нет, автоматически отмечает Дин и наклоняется, чтобы выудить из-под переднего бампера запасные ключи. На секунду он замирает, удивляясь тому, что просто _знал_ , что они там будут. Видимо, правда, что родные стены помогают.  
      Или это просто страх так действует — страх за Сэма, который внезапно кажется древним, как динозавр. _Что, если с Сэмом что-то случилось?_ Эта фраза будто вытравлена в костях, так глубоко, словно Дин родился с ней. За весь месяц ничего не появилось, никаких особенных братских чувств, на которые явно рассчитывал Сэм — да и он сам, признаться, тоже, — а теперь все словно обрело фокус.  
      Больше Дин не знает ничего. Кроме того, что он должен защищать Сэма.  
      Он открывает багажник и фальшивое дно, как показывал ему Сэм. Тут целый арсенал, и Дин не знает, что выбрать. Наконец его рука замирает над кровожадным изгибом мачете. Вот оно, то что нужно. Почему нужно, зачем нужно… Дин старается не задумываться, надеясь, что инстинкты его не подводят.  
      Сырой лес пахнет прелой листвой, по которой Дин бесшумно ступает, каким-то чудом умудряясь разглядеть тоненькую ниточку тропы, что, извиваясь, ведет в самую чащу. Там, на полянке размером чуть ли не с мусорный бак, стоит приземистая хижина из тех, которые так любят показывать в ужастиках: два забитых досками окна, похожие на слепые глаза какого-нибудь великана, покосившаяся дверь и крохотная веранда со скрипучими качелями.  
      На веранде кто-то стоит, внимательно вглядываясь в лес. Мужчина. Видимо, охранник. Дин наблюдает, притаившись за деревом. Вскоре из хижины выходит еще один мужчина, о чем-то переговаривается с первым и возвращается обратно.  
      Дин уверен, что Сэм внутри, что эти люди схватили его и держат там. И еще уверен, что их больше, чем двое.  
      Все те же инстинкты заставляют его поднять с земли камушек и швырнуть его в кусты по соседству. Охранник настороженно вскидывается.  
      — Кто здесь?  
      Дин выжидает.  
      — Лучше выходи. Тебе же хуже будет, если я тебя найду, — угрожающе тянет охранник, медленно спускаясь с веранды и шагая к кустам.  
      Дин думает, что надо его оглушить, досадует, что не захватил веревку, прикидывает, как лучше стукнуть… а потом его рука сама собой замахивается, раздается свист лезвия — и к ногам Дина подкатывается голова охранника.  
      Поразительно, но его не тошнит от этого зрелища. Еще более поразительно, что его не накрывает ужасом, хотя он только что убил человека. Дин спокойно наклоняется, рассматривая голову. У нее раззявлен рот, и Дин видит острые колья зубов, как у акулы. _Вампир_ — всплывает откуда-то из глубин разума. Вампирам отрезают голову, чтобы убить. Нельзя, чтобы кровь вампира попала тебе в рот. Вампиры не сразу убивают своих жертв, держат их живыми, чтобы питаться. Последняя мысль наполняет внезапным облегчением, и Дин прислоняется к дереву, потому что у него ослабли колени. Сэм еще жив, должен быть.  
      Дин крадется к хижине, подходит к двери и не придумывает ничего лучшего, чем крикнуть:  
      — Эй, тут есть кто-нибудь? Я заблудился!  
      Слышится возня, звук шагов, и дверь распахивается. Дин не останавливает себя, и мачете вновь описывает смертоносную дугу. Он перешагивает через упавшее тело… и дальше все сливается в кровавый калейдоскоп. Кажется, их было двое.  
      Сэм прикован наручниками к кровати и так бледен, что его кожа кажется прозрачной. Но он дышит и даже в сознании. Он слабо улыбается.  
      — Старик, как же я рад тебя видеть, — шепчет он. — Я уж и не надеялся. Дин, ты вспомнил…  
      Дин качает головой и наклоняется, чтобы его освободить.  
      — Не совсем.  
      — В смысле? — Сэм недоуменно хмурится.  
      — Я вспомнил самое важное.  
      И это правда.


End file.
